pottermorefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Wand Lengths
The following notes on wand length and flexibility are taken from notes on the subject by Mr Garrick Ollivander, wandmaker. Many wandmakers simply match the wand length to the size of the witch or wizard who will use it, but this is a crude measure, and fails to take into account many other, important considerations. In my experience, longer wands might suit taller wizards, but they tend to be drawn to bigger personalities, and those of a more spacious and dramatic style of magic. Neater wands favour more elegant and refined spell-casting. However, no single aspect of wand composition should be considered in isolation of all the others, and the type of wood, the core and the flexibility may either counterbalance or enhance the attributes of the wand’s length. Most wands will be in the range of between nine and fourteen inches. While I have sold extremely short wands (eight inches and under) and very long wands (over fifteen inches), these are exceptionally rare. In the latter case, a physical peculiarity demanded the excessive wand length. However, abnormally short wands usually select those in whose character something is lacking, rather than because they are physically undersized (many small witches and wizards are chosen by longer wands). Wand flexibility or rigidity denotes the degree of adaptability and willingness to change possessed by the wand-and-owner pair - although, again, this factor ought not to be considered separately from the wand wood, core and length, nor of the owner’s life experience and style of magic, all of which will combine to make the wand in question unique. Следующие замечания по длине и гибкости палочек взяты из заметок на эту тему мистера Гаррика Олливандера, мастера волшебных палочек. Многие мастера просто подбирают длину палочки под размер волшебницы или волшебника, которые будут ей пользоваться, однако это грубая мера, она не принимает во внимание многие другие важные соображения. По моему опыту, длинные палочки могут больше подойти волшебникам повыше, однако они имеют обыкновение выбирать тех, кто обладает более яркой индивидуальностью и раскованным и драматичным стилем магии. Более аккуратные палочки благосклонны к более элегантным и изящным заклинаниям. Тем не менее, ни один аспект структуры палочки не должен быть рассмотрен отдельно от других, и тип дерева, сердцевины, и гибкость могут либо служить противовесом, либо усилить характеристики длины палочки. Большинство палочек будет в пределах между девятью и четырнадцатью дюймами. Хотя я и продал чрезвычайно короткие палочки (восемь дюймов и меньше) и очень длинные (более пятнадцати дюймов), но они исключительно редки. В последнем случае физические особенности требовали чрезмерной длины палочки. Однако, ненормально короткие палочки обычно выбирают тех, в чьих характерах чего-то недостает, а не по потому, что они физически низкорослы (многих низких волшебниц и волшебников выбирают палочки длиннее) Гибкость и твердость палочек означают степень приспособленности и готовности поменять обладание парой палочка-и-владелец, хотя, опять же, этот фактор не должен рассматриваться отдельно ни от дерева палочки, сердцевины и длины, ни от жизненного опыта владельца и стиля магии, все это объединится, чтобы сделать палочку, о которой идет речь, уникальной. Категория:ФК 5 Категория:Перевод готов